Ancient Fist
Ancient Fist(古代拳, "Kodai Ken") Is a Fighting Style Native to the Kingu Clan. It is a Style unique to those who can access their unique Sage Transformation, allowing for the use of Senjutsu to produce powerful effects when throwing hands. It can be taught to sages however, though it requires great skill and willpower to achieve, as the act of manipulating nature energy in such a way is considered extremely arduous, Even for a master sage. Overview Kodai-ken Is developed and taught within the Kingu Zoku. A counter concentric art, it uses an opponent's strength against them redirecting their movements and power (Rather Violently) without taking momentum from it. This style is especially effective against individuals who have mammoth strength, as the concentrated blows cause continuous damage to a single spot, allowing it to eventually bypass even the most sturdy of defenses. Each blow utilises small traces of natural energy to produce shock-waves, causing extended damage to the inner organs, and bodily functions, even to those such as sages who know how to manipulate the latter. Focused primarily on using speed and timing to overcome any obstacle, this fighting style focused most of its energy on redirection, and last second attacks. In most cases, the user can launch multiple strikes in a single instance rarely giving the impression that it was only one. The user can emit powerful bursts of senjutsu, which hold tremendous raw power. Anything struck whether it be opponents, chakra, weaponry etc, can be launched in the opposite direction or destroyed, having taken twice as much damage than originally perceived. There are several different offensive stances, each one similar to the previous, but with something new added that alters the previously made rhythm to throw off an opposers defense. Despite its offensive advantages, it is a primarily defensive style. Generally, this style of combat is parry focused, the user sways and redirects blows causing peril for even the most random of aggressors, before delivering a sudden and precise counter attack. It is a sight to see a seasoned kingu dodge, weave and sway just inches out of an opponents range, before delivering a pin point blow to the temple, or the heart. The users limbs shift and contort in unnatural yet beautifully brutal ways. Despite its gentle and rhythmic sway, each blow strikes like a bolt of lightning, fast and in a flash. Sages have some resistance to the style, as if they manage to counter with their own nature energy, they can counter the shock-waves produced. This doesn't protect them from his raw physical strength ow ever. By concentrating senjutsu around their limbs, they can reinforce themselves or fire off waves of energy that cannot be seen with the naked eye, much like frog kata. The path of destruction coming from said techniques can be seen however, depending on how the user utilizes it. Kodai ken requires a sturdy mind and body to operate. As they are putting their bodies at risk when they get in close, they must be able to withstand the damage that comes with mistakes in physical combat. As such, their style accentuates being able to tank blows in order to...as one would say..Get the the point across. It is unwise to take a solid blow from any Kingu, you may find that the battle is over abruptly.